Kids Will Be Kids
by MellyWellyHP
Summary: Just a snippet of life from the Potter family. An innocent kiss leads to the discovery of a rather coincidental secret. One-shot. Cho kept her own last name when she got married, that's why her daughters last name is Chang!


"Ew! Look at them! Albus! James!" Lily yelled to her elder brothers, causing Harry and Ginny to stop kissing and look at their daughter questioningly. James and Albus looked up from their game of wizard chess to stare at their sister expectantly.

When she didn't explain further she was prompted by James with a blunt "What?" and a shrug of his shoulders. She glared at him with the same reprimanding look she had inherited from her mother, who in turn had inherited from her mother.

"Mum and Dad! They were kissing!" She sneered the last word as though it were something truly repulsive, earning a chuckle from her parents who had now separated themselves – Harry at the table, skim-reading _The_ _Daily Prophet_, and Ginny in the kitchen, preparing the evening meal. James shrugged and looked back to the chess board where the black Queen was promptly destroying a white knight, and Albus grimaced before doing the same. "They were kissing! It disgusting!" Albus nodded at her, not taking the conversation any further.

Lily heard her mother call from the kitchen "You won't be saying that in a few years!" Harry's face shot up from his paper as he glared in the direction of Ginny's voice.

"Yes she bloody will!" He called out in an agitated tone, Ginny simply giggled to herself in response to her husbands' adamant denial.

"No she won't." James was still looking at the chess board but had apparently decided to rejoin the conversation. Lily made a sound of disgust as James continued all eyes now on him. "I was saying that 3 years ago Lil', when I was your age, definitely changed my mind once I got some experience though" he smiled to himself, not realising that _everyone_ was listening.

"You what?" He heard his dad say, annoyance in his voice. James looked at him nonchalantly and shrugged again.

"I am 13." Lily skipped away, realising that the conversation had taken a turn that no longer held any interest for her.

Harry continued "When?"

"At Christmas while I was in third year." James nodded to himself, mentally confirming what he'd just said.

"Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Harry's face blazed with anger. "I'm kidding, chill. I'll leave him to Rose" Albus chuckled quietly at James' joke. "It was Maddie Longbottom."

"You kissed Madison Longbottom? Her dad is one of my best friends! Are you dating? Does he know?" Harry paled and began panicking.

"No we're not dating and I never really kissed her, I just need a way to tell you this." Albus was glaring furiously at James.

"Tell me about what?" Harry replied cautiously.

"Little Albus here is the one dating Maddie." James smirked and ruffled his younger brothers' hair as his face turned red.

"Okay. Good for you Al." Harry smiled at Albus before turning back to James. "So who did you kiss?" Albus grinned triumphantly.

"What? He's allowed to hit on Maddie but I'm not?" James asked, outraged.

"He's much more responsible than you."

"No he's-" James cut himself of, realising that his dad was right.

"So who did you kiss?"

"Merlin! You're ruthless! Okay, I don't know if you know her but she's called Chi Chang." Harry's jaw dropped and his mouth gaped as Ginny stormed into the living room, smacking Harry across the back of his head as she made her way to James.

"Chi Chang? Cho Chang's daughter?" She roared.

James was used to his mothers crazy temper so just spoke to her normally. "You know her?"

"You're father knows her too! Don't you Harry dear?" She sneered the last words and flicked her head around to see her husbands' terrified expression. James may be able to look past the temper, but it still scared Harry to no end. He turned to James.

"You kissed Chi Chang, at Christmas?" James nodded.

"It was a one-time thing. Mistletoe." Ginny's face became an even deeper shade of red – if that was possible – as she burned holes into the side of Harry's head.

"You kissed Chi Chang, at Christmas, under Mistletoe?" James nodded again. Ginny turned her head back to her eldest son – Harry was glad to be free of her glare – and demanded to know where this kiss had taken place.

"The Room of Requirement." He stated simply. Harry slowly stood up and began to edge to the door before he could get caught in his wife's rage.

"Harry Potter, stay where you are!" Ginny hadn't even turned around but she knew Harry was attempting to escape. He froze.

"What's the big deal?" James asked.

"Harry's first kiss was with _Cho_ Chang, at Christmas, under Mistletoe, in the Room of Requirement. Wait. Why were you in the room of requirement?"

"The PA had a meeting."

"The PA?"

"Prank Army." Ginny just stared in wonder. How could her husband and son be _this_ alike?

"Prank Army." She said quietly to herself. James and Albus, expecting a serious telling off, ran for the cover of their rooms. "Prank Army." She repeated as she turned to face a grinning Harry. She just stared.

"Kids _will_ be kids."


End file.
